Dark Jade
by LilManiac
Summary: Is Jade going mad? Or is someone messing with the timeline again? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Jade fic!! ENJOY!!!**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

I inwardly sighed, hating the waiting game. Why oh why did it have to be me?!!

Crouching low, I waited for the signal to say my 'performance' was a go. Wasnt going to be much of a performance...it might actually be painful...

(Jade, you're on) Came Jake's smooth voice from somewhere inside. If I could, I would have rolled my eyes.

(On it, you'd better be ready to move though)

(We are) Came his reply, then nothing after that. I coiled my legs up under me, then shot straight towards the fence. Electric fence, not surprisingly.

I stopped millimetres from it, waiting for one of the search lights to fall on me. When it finally did, chaos broke loose.

"Andalite!!!" Came the yell from one of the towers, and I could hear rapid footsteps and guns being loaded.

(Crap) I stupidly muttered to myself, finally building up and then letting loose a roar that I think made some of the Controllers pee their pants. Good.

Slowly, I lifted my massive paw, the bottom completely cement, and slammed it into one of the poles of the gate. It made a strange crackling sound, but I did it again, watching as electricity jumped across the surface, the whole fence starting to cave in. After all, I was throwing a cement paw at it. And tigers were already pretty strong....

"Fire!!"

I felt the first gun shot hit my rump, jumping left to avoid the next one, slowly shifting my paw back to a normals tiger paw as I narrowly avoided gunfire, then turning tail and bolting out of there as fast as I possibly could.

(You all right Jade?) Came Jake's voice again.

(A little singed, but...HOLY-) I darted sideways, just before a dracon beam would have sliced me in two.

(JADE!!) Came Cassie's panicked voice. Although, now it was further away...

(I'm all right!! Just get the guy outta there!!) I yelled back, my tiger body starting to wear, now being chased by hork-bajir.

Ok, simple story, a guy from the Yeerk Peace Movement had been caught, and thrown into this strange jail thing just on the outskirts of town. The problem was, he knew alot about us already. And once he had been starved out of his host, well...

So, thats why we were here.

And now, back to me being shot at.

(YIPE!!) I got shot in the front leg, the momentum of my back legs causing me to topple head over tail, straight into the underbrush. Which was unbelievably lucky for me...

"Where'd it go" The voice of a Hork-Bajir, as I focused on a change, my body melting into it.

(FOOLS!!) _FWAPP!!_ I heard someones head go rolling.

Okay, not so lucky. The Visser himself was here, and he was after my tail.

_Faster!!_

"Thiiiiiisssswaaayyy!!"Came the strange hissing speech of a taxxon.

(Crap crap double crap) I muttered. I felt the sights and the smells around me at that point, and I knew they were closer than I hoped they'd be!

_Now or never! MOVE!!_

I leapt out, not even thinking as I darted straight past a Taxxon, then jumping over another and spilling its guts everywhere unintenionally. The Visser...

"What the hell is that thing!!" Someone yelled as I pushed this new body for all it was worth. I'd done my job, and now...

FWAAPPP!!

His tail missed me by inches as I shot by, pushing me to run faster, almost in a state of panic.

(You'd better be out!!) I yelled to the others, using a tree as leverage and darting back the other way, just out of sight of the Visser and his troop of taxxons and hork-bajir.

(We're out, are you all right?) Tobias's voice this time.

(I almost got cut in two by the visser!! You'd better get the hell out of the area!!!)

(Tobias, Marco! After her! We'll take care of this guy) Jakes orders rang through my head as my heart, or at least I think it was one heart, pounded madly in my chest, running for all it was worth. Good thing this guy was so fast....

(Very clever Andalite! But that wont save you next time!!) Came the Vissers roar from somewhere far behind me.

(Jade, where are you?) Marco now.

(I....I dont know! I'll stop for a minute while you find me. Just follow the path of destruction!) I finally skidded to a stop, the Jinnaw itself starting to feel tired. I don't know how fast or how far I'd run, but I was sure I was no where near the Visser.

Slowly, I managed to shift back to myself, collapsing against a tree and putting my head in my hands. I was completely exhausted, and couldnt believe I'd been doing this for almost six months now. School and normal things of a day, Yeerk activites of a night...

I heard the crunching of leaves, instantly alert. I shot up, freezing in place. Maybe I could-

Suddenly my head was slammed back into the tree, hands on my collar. I grunted, looking at the person or thing that had-

And my jaw dropped. What the hell!

Lips curved into a smile, and green eyes I knew so well stared back at me.

"David?" I wondered, knowing he'd gone with the Runchak back to her planet.. and he'd stayed human...

Or had he.

"Oh no Jade, I'm someone much worse"

"Then who are you??" I snarled.

A dangerous smile formed now, and those eyes glared into mine.

"I'm you"

Silence struck me then, trying to figure out how she could be me, and how...

Suddenly my mirror image dropped me, and just as suddenly as she came she dissapeared. I rubbed my neck, absolutely stunned.

What the hell was that??

(Jade, are you okay?) Suddenly two birds of pray landed in front of me, one coming up close.

"I think... I think I've lost my mind" I admitted.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Muahahaha!! What do you think??**


	2. Second Attack!

**I know its been a while on this story, but im working on it I assure you. I hope you enjoy**

_**-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"So, there's another you running around?" Jake just stared at me. I nodded. I could still feel the hands around my throat.

"David?" Cassie wondered, but Rachel shook her head.

"No, we sorted him out"

"Who knows, he could have changed his mind again" Marcos dark eyes bored into mine from across the table. It was then I realised I was still holding my neck, and dropped my hand instantly, instead wrapping both around the cold can of coke in front of me.

"We... we never saw anyone though" Tobias, fidgety as always, said from beside me.

"Neither did I" Marco frowned "Just you, sitting there doing what youre still doing now"

"W-whats that?"

He raised an eyebrow, and I realised I was touching my neck again. My hand instantly shot down, but intstead of going back beside the can, it knocked it over, almost spilling it all over Tobias as well as the table. I jumped up as well, scrambling to mop up what I could with the napkins I had.

It was the next day, and we had all decided to meet at the food court in the mall, since we had all split that night after the mission to go home. We had rescued the man, but the Yeerk however...

Which is when I decided to tell the others about the person who had attacked me. Safe to say, they were all pretty shocked.

"Perhaps...aps.. ap ap... aaaa"

"Ax!"

"Perhaps it was Visser Three" Ax blurted, obviously distracted by the Cinnabon that was in front of him, almost drooling from it.

"How could it be? Visser Three has never seen me in my human form" I finally sat down, satisfied the table was now only slightly damp.

"Then what else could it be?" Jake wondered, staring at his empty plate. He had been the first one to finish, so he had obviously been hungry. And considering he was really starting to shoot up-

"Maybe I've lost my mind" I admitted, looking at the Animorphs. They were all looking seriously, like-

"Maybe you have. But then again... I don't think you have" Marco's response shocked me. I just stared at him.

"Well, think it could be that idiot Robert? Scaring Jade?" Rachel suggested, but I shook my head.

"After a mission like that? No, I don't think he would go and do that. He would have went after the Visser, not me"

"So, what do we do?"

Jake sighed, rubbing his forehead and once again looking like he was sixty instead of sixteen "I guess we wait for another.... attack. Of any sort"

"That could be dangerous" Casssie looked at me, worry and concern in her big brown eyes. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. I was stunned the last time. But I'll be ready to fight this time"

"Still, I suggest someone is with her"

I sighed, dropping my head to the table, before quickly lifting it up again. I'd forgotten about the coke...

"So, who gets the first watch?" A sly smile spread across Marco's lips.

"Dont even think about it" I pointed my finger at him "I know what you're thinking"

"I'm not thinking anything"

I rolled my eyes, and Tobias sighed.

"I'll do it"

Marco's mouth dropped "You just want to see my girlfriend-"

"I wont be your girlfriend much longer if you finish that sentence" I eyed Marco. His mouth snapped shut, and I turned to Tobias.

"Thankyou, but I'll be okay. I have to go home to do some chores anyway"

"Jade, if someone is trying to attack you, we need to make sure you'll be okay"

I sighed. Jake wasnt going to be an easy one to convince.

"I'll walk her home, and when Jade goes out Tobias will be there" Marco piped up, and i instantly knew he was up to something.

"Okay. Surveilance starts in a few hours. Tobias?"

"I can deal with that. I need to grab a bite to eat anyway"

"But cant you-oh"

Tobias nodded, smiling a little at Rachel.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I'm heading off" I stood up, stretching a little and knowing the others , expecially Marco, wouldn't be too far behind me.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

I sighed, flopping down on my bed. Marco had taken me home, and I had done all my chores, even my homework. Now I was sitting on my bed, feeling like a prisoner in my own house. And I wasnt even sure what I'd seen...

(Hey)

"AII!" I yelped, attempting to get up but finding the edge of the bed was closer than I thought, tumbling off it.

(Sorry, didn't mean to scare you) Tobias said as I managed to get up, finding him perched on my windowsill.

"Whats going on in there?!" Dads voice yelled, and there was a knock on the door.

"Uuuuh, nothing dad! Just a...a...a roach!" I motioned frantically for Tobias to hide on the other side of my bed. He couldn't be seen there...

"Do you want me to kill it for you honey?" I saw the doornob turning, and watched as he poked his head slightly in.

"N-n-n-n-n-o its okay! I'll get it, it just startled me" I smiled a little crookedly at him, hoping he wouldnt come in...

"Well, if you say so. But if you change your mind let me know" He dissapeared, and the door shut. I instantly sprung over, listening as he headed down the stairs then locking my door.

(That was close) Tobias bird-walked into view, and I sighed.

"I know"

He perched on my bed as I sat down.

"So, you have babysitting duty"

(Yeah. So many things I could be doing with my time)

I snorted "Like?"

(Like hunting, or-)

"Okay okay, I get it. I'm bored too"

After a moment of silence...

(So, what can we do?)

"Well I dont know about you, but I want out of this house. Last thing I wanted to do was spend the rest of my saturday afternoon at home"

(So.. what are you thinking?)

"Go for a walk? I'm sure you wont mind tagging along"

(For a walk? No. For a fly? Sure)

"Well I'll meet you outside then flyboy"

Five minutes later I was out the door, and couldn't be any happier. Freedom!

"This feels good" I said, knowing Tobias could hear me from wherever he was above me.

(I know the feeling. You should come for a fly the thermals are beautiful today)

"Well then, let me head towards the woods and I will" I picked up my pace, almost skipping along towards where I knew the start of the woods were. It was a fair way from my house, but I didn't mind...

And a flash of something caught my eye.

(Uh...Jade?)

So, he'd seen it too. I picked up my pace, turning a corner and saw-

Nothing.

"Tobias, tell me I'm not seeing things"

(You're not seeing things. I saw it too. But... where'd it go?)

"You tell me, youre the bird. You can see more than me"

(Jade lookout!!)

I saw a flash of black hair, before whatever it was hit me and I went stumbling. I managed to get up, turning and seeing green eyes, then a flash of something wooden come at me again. I dodged just in time, kicking blindly and the wooden thing and managing to knock it out of my attackers hands. Thats when I saw green eyes...

I was suddenly hitting the ground, and the person who had attacked me was runnning off in the opposite direction.

(Jade! Are you okay?) I didnt answer, fighting to get up and will my body to go after the person that had attacked me. I wasnt going to loose them this time!

She vanished behind a building, and I went after her-

(Jade dont!)

"Tobias, I'm not crazy am I?"

(I.. I don't...)

I skidded around the building, seeing a flash of something go inside. I followed...

Stairs!

(Dammit Jade!)

I ignored him, pushing myslef up the stairs, knowing she had to be going up!

"Come and get me!!" Came the angry voice, which pushed me to keep following her. Up...and up... nothing was going to stop me from finding out who she was!!

Sudddenly I burst through the door at the very top, finding me on the rooftop of the building.

Had I passed her? I looked around...

And suddenly I hit the ground hard. Before I could react there was something around my throat, and she tugged back.I struggled-

_TSSSSSSSSSEEEEER!!!_

"Get off me! Stupid bird!" Suddenly the pressure was released, and I managed to shove her weight off me. I turned to see Tobias trying to attack her. The black wig she'd had on fell off...

(Whoa?) Tobias breathed, just as shocked as I was. She smiled again...

"Told you" Then, before either of us could react, she ran, jumping off the side of the building. I was about to get up and follow her, but the pain at my throat stopped me. Tobias, who had been hovering, landed beside me.

"So... you believe me now?"

(Never said I didn't. Holy moly... Jake isnt going to like this)

"Agreed"

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**What do you think guys? Opinions appreciated!**


End file.
